Dusty Windows and Midnight Visits
by The Legend of Derpy
Summary: 9-Volt can't quite seem to get it through his head that one does not simply sneak up on Ashley and get away with it. Fluffy oneshot.


_Ashely is always content to stay in her old haunted house, work on her spells _

_Summon the demons straight from the hells_

_Don't look her in the eye, she might cast upon you a curse_

_She's quiet, but when she opens her mouth, she's honest and terse_

_Gets to the point so she can return to Red and her cat_

_and sit on her old home's floor, new spells for Wario Ware she will work at._

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

9-Volt always wondered why his companion Ashley was so eager to rush home from the Wario Ware office everyday just to get home to her library in that creepy house of her's. Lest of all, he did not understand what joy she could find visiting the library every day, buying tattered copies of books with titles in latin, ones he could not understand. He had often considered asking Red the point behind all of her odd interests, but the devilish imp was always busy turning into Ashley's wand and whatnot. Plus, one could very much doubted that the thing would be interested in talking to the small boy; Red seemed to disregard everyone who did not have to do with Ashley. Maybe that's why Volt's feet were so intent on dragging him to the haunted mansion in which she lived, curiosity. Oh, it had taken much begging to mama 5-Volt to let him out this late, but he had done it, alright. Of course, she had no idea where he was really going (he had used the excuse that a rare version of Punch-Out! was on sale at the local game store that very night, but as you've probably figured out, it was a lie), and would no doubt disapprove of his desired destination. He had always been a curious one, and despite his mother's warnings of "curiousity killed the cat", he always seemed to get into affairs that need not concern him.

He was nearing a window of the house, for he found himself walking up the hill the house lay on. Dead roses and tiny mice skeletons cluttered the hills, making 9-Volt shiver, but never made him consider turning around from the omnious rain clouds that circled her house. Oh, but that need not matter now, for the curious young boy had already reached the dusty side window of the house, and was climbing on his tiptoes to peer inside. Shrieks and "boos" reached his ears from inside, intensifying his curiosity. Dust clogged his vision, though, and he wiped the gray particles from the windowpane, hoping to see more clearly. And what did he see, reader?

Why, Ashely's disembodied head, of course.

It stared at him from the window for a few seconds it opened its mouth wide and screamed, knocking 9-Volt off his feet. Spiders poured from her open mouth, and her tongue was a giant green venus fly trap, snapping hungerily at 9-Volt's tiny feet.

"WHOOOO DARE TRESPASS? LEEEEEAVE ME NOW!" Oh my, did she not have to say it twice! Poor little 9-Volt dashed out of there as quickly as his little feet could take him, crunching the various ribcages of the mouse skeletons on the hill and trampling the already dead roses that lay on their sides patheticly. The head watched the little boy leave with a sort of morbid interest, and only turned around when it heard the pattering of feet behind it. Ashely, with her head firmly on, I can assure you, stepped out of the shadows of an old, departed oak tree quietly, a small smile on her lips and her stuffed rabbit clutched loosely in her delicate fingers. She dropped the toy in a rather large mouse's ribcage, clicked her fingers, and the head went up in blue smoke, revealing the small body of a rather frightened Red.

"Come here, Red", she said, clicking her fingers once again and turning the tiny devil into a wand, which fell perfectly in her outstreched hand, "We have many a spell to work on now that he's gone." She picked the rabbit up in her free hand, walked the perimeter of the house and was about to enter the main doors of her house when she spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"If he wanted to see my house, how come he didn't come to the doors and knock?"

_AN: Most of my knowledge on 9-Volt and and Ashely came from MarioWiki, for the only WarioWare Game I have ever played is D.I.Y. I apolgize if any information is incorrect. Flames will be used to raise demons from hell to please my master Ashley. Favorite now and get a free Red minion. Call today!_

_Could you please read a few of my other fics, if it isn't asking for too much? I work hard on them, and it's upseting to get one or zero reviews on them..._


End file.
